


Mending Damaged Hearts and Broken Minds

by kimhyejin



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhyejin/pseuds/kimhyejin
Summary: A few months after that fateful day in detention Claire and Bender mutually decided to end whatever it was they started and stayed friends with no hard feelings. Andrew and Allison stayed together no matter how much everyone disapproved. They were happy and that was all that mattered. Brian had friends. True and real friends. Except one of those friends wormed their way into his heart and he didn't know how to deal with it. What he didn't know was that he himself had wormed his way into their heart too. It was sure to be a relationship no one expected or would like. The school would definitely be against it, even family. The only ones who would stick by them would be their friends, the only ones who mattered.





	1. Chapter 1

Brian walked through the doors of Shermer high school, exhausted from studying the whole night before for his physics test. As he walked to his locker he didn't expect to see Bender there leaning against the locker next to Brian's own. "Morning Bender." Brian said hiding is surprise the best he could. "What are you doing here?" Brian asked as he opened his locker and placed his books inside that he wouldn't need. "Can't I come see my favorite genius?" Bender asked his infamous smirk planted on his face. Brain closed his locker and looked up at him. "Fav-favorite genius?" He asked his slight stutter coming through. Bender didn't hold back his amused chuckle and pushed himself off of the lockers holding back a groan of pain as he sucked in a sharp breath. Brian immediately noticed and concern filled his eyes. "Bender? What's wrong?" He asked worry seeping through his voice. Bender waved his hand and shook his head. "I'm fine, let's head to class before this day can get any worse."

Except Bender was far from fine. The day before his parents got a call to be told that Bender will be going to another Saturday detention due to smoking on school grounds. When he got home he had gotten a beating from his father for getting in trouble once more. It wasn't the worst beating he has gotten so he knew he could handle these injuries. As Brian walked next to Bender, Brian saw his shirt ride up from stretching, and a purple bruise on his side that was bigger than just a normal bruise. It was almost as if multiple bruises formed and conjoined together. There were a few in the shape if what seemed like a fist and some others in the shape of a foot. "Oh my god Bender what happened?" Bender looked at him and raised an eyebrow not sure why he was asking. "I already told you, nothing." He said, a sigh evident in his voice. Brian rolled his eyes. "Really? then where did that bruise come from?" He asked pointing to Benders side. "Oh, that? another fight." He said shrugging hoping Brian would believe him and he did. "Bender you need to stop getting into fights." Bender just rolled his eyes and walked into class Brian trailing behind him.

The rest of the day went on slowly as usual. Brian passed his test and Bender didn't even attempt it. The last class of the day was shop class, a place where Bender got to show his skills. Brian of course was still shitty with shop but Bender was always there to help him along. Brian was more than just thankful toward Bender for his help. Brian knew without Bender he would fail shop class miserably and disappoint his parents once more. He also got to see what Bender was like when he did something he truly enjoyed. He seemed less tense and happy when he was in shop, he was able to be himself in the class. He wasn't hiding it from the, at most, fifteen people that were in the class with him including Brian. Brian felt lucky to see this side of Benders that the others didn't get too. If he was being honest with himself he felt special knowing Bender didn't show his true self very often and it seemed that when he did it was in front of Brian, but he wasn't being honest with himself and he left it at himself being lucky. 

When shop class ended Bender went back to his sarcastic self with an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Brian walked with him to meet up with the other three by the front doors of the school. Bender had his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat and his shades on, a blank stare on his face. Claire noticed them first and grinned at them waving them over excitedly. Brian grinned and waved back at her then at Andrew and Allison when they noticed them. "Hey guys." Brian greeted once they stopped in front of them. Andrew smiled and glanced between the two. "Hey, ready to go? We were gonna go eat." He said and Brian's face immediately lit up. "Oh yea I'm starving." He exaggerated and placed a hand on his stomach. Bender rolled his eyes. "Brain here didn't eat his lunch so he could study. I tried telling him to eat but he wouldn't listen." Brian smiled sheepishly. "I needed to pass this test otherwise my parents would disown me." He said and this time he wasn't exaggerating. 

They all sighed simultaneously and lead the way to the nearest diner to get some food. Andrew of course ended up getting the most food. Allison got a burger, fries, and a strawberry shake. Claire got the same just with a chocolate shake, while Brian got almost as much food as Andrew. Bender didn't order anything, just leaning back in the booth seat watching the others eat. He said that he wasn't hungry but something in Brian told him it was a lie so he shared his food with Bender much against Benders will. He kept denying the food until Brian glared at him and spoke. "Bender eat the damn food." That seemed to make Bender listen much to his own and the others surprise. Brian immediately smiled and sipped his drink as if nothing had happened. After they ate they all began to walk home together, the first two to part were Andrew and Allison who went home together, Claire went net. "Bye you two, be safe." Brian waved at her and smiled. "You too Claire." He replied as he walked home with Bender. "Want to stay for dinner?" He turned and asked. Bender looked mildly surprised by that. "Me?" Brian chuckled and nodded his head Bender thought about it. "Wouldn't your parents have a heart attack seeing you with me?" He asked and looked down at Brian. Brian shrugged. "I don't care at the moment." Before Bender could reply Brian had a hold on Benders coat sleeve and drug him inside the house. 


	2. Meet the Johnson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bender has dinner with Brian's family and it's awkward but what did they expect.

Bender walked in after Brian silently unsure of what to say or do. Brian noticed and chuckled quietly as he reached up to take Benders coat and hang it on the coat rack. "Thank you," Bender said before they both heard a feminine voice call from the kitchen. "Brian is that you? What took you so long to get home? You've been gone for far too long, mister." The voice said before a women came out with blonde curly hair and a scowl on her face. Brian flinched slightly as he looked over at her. "Sorry, mom. I was out with Andy, Ally, Claire, and Bender." He replied nodding over to Bender when he said his name. His mother looked over at Bender with a raised brow. Bender smiled and politely shook her hand before speaking. "Hello, Mrs. Johnson. I am John Bender a friend of your sons it's nice to meet you." He said as politely as he could his voice slightly rough.

She smiled at Bender and shook his hand but both boys could tell the smile was fake. "Nice to meet you too, Bender. Are you joining us for dinner?" She asked and before Bender could speak Brian spoke up. "Yea he is, I invited him." She nodded curtly and smiled once more before excusing herself to the kitchen. Brian lead Bender to his room just in time to miss having the same conversation with his father when he got home. Bender looked around Brian's room trying to bite back a smile as he saw all the comics, books, and nerdy movie posters. Everything in the room screamed Brian and oddly felt comfortable to be in for Bender. "Nice room, Bri." He says and looks in Brian's direction. Brian smiled brightly and sat on his bed patting the spot next to him so Bender could sit down himself. Bender sat down and looked at Brian. "They know about me don't they? John Bender, Shermer highs infamous trouble maker." Brian nodded his head and looked at Bender with serious eyes. "Yes, they do. I don't care though. You're my friend and they won't stop me from being friends with you, no matter what." He had a serious tone in his voice which caused Bender to smile. "Like me that much huh?" He joked but Brian knew he understood how Brian felt.

They were soon called down for dinner by Brian's father, Brian walked down first Bender following behind him. Brian sat down and made sure Bender was sitting next to him so he wasn't uncomfortable. Brian felt the disappointment coming off of his parents and he was sure Bender felt it too, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. Bender licked his lips and looked down at his plate feeling more awkward as the silence drug on through dinner. Brian soon go annoyed and set his fork down and looked at his parents. "What is it?" He asked his eyes on his parents. They both looked up and his father spoke up. "Excuse me?" Brian looked at him and spoke annoyance evident in his voice. "You both are being quiet which is abnormal so what is it?"

His father set his utensils down and wiped his mouth with his napkin before looking at Bender who was shifting uncomfortably. "He is the problem. Brian what will people think of you when they see you walking around with John Bender?" He asked. Brian closed his eyes and sighed once more before opening them and looking at his father again. "Has it ever occurred to you that I don't care? You don't know him yet you judge him. He's an amazing person and I will stand by that statement. Bender is my friend and he always will be." He replies which seems to only piss both his father and mother off. "You don't care?" His mother asked her voice raising a bit. "You should care. think about your future. Do you really think he will make it any better for you?" She asked not seeming to care that Bender was right there. 

Bender cleared his throat and spoke up. "I'll just go, Bri. They don't want me here and I don't want to disrespect them." Brian looked at him like he was crazy. "Bender-" Before he could even begin his sentence he was cut off. "I think that will be best." His father sneered. "We don't need a trouble maker like you around our son." Bender was quiet as he stood up and went for his coat. Brian glared at his father and wet over to Bender. "I am so sorry Bender." He apologized and Bender just shook his head. "Not your fault, Bri. They're right. I don't need to be around you, just being seen with me could ruin everything for you." He said and looked away. "Plus I should head home before I piss the old man off." Brian frowned. "I don't give a damn what people think of me or you Bender. I won't ruin a good friendship over nothing." Bender just smiled and ruffled Brian's hair before walking out and closing the door. 

As Bender walked from the house he could hear Brian's parents yelling at him about his choice of friends and tell Brian how much of a disappointment he is. 

The next day at school Bender seemed to avoid Brian and It hurt Brian a lot. Brian was quiet in class and barely focused on his classes. The night before went horribly wrong and Brian couldn't help but blame himself for everything. Bender didn't blame Brian for anything, if anyone he blamed himself for putting Brian through what happened. The other three knew something was up but wasn't sure what so Andrew cornered Brian and crossed his arms. "What happened." Brian raised his eyebrow a him. "I don't know what you mean." He replied and walked away, going to shop class. He wanted to go to class but he knew Bender would avoid him so he wished he could skip it. 

He walked into class and sat in his normal seat next to Bender, except Bender was not in the classroom. Bender skipped shop class to go to the normal spot he and his friends so, that's where Brian went first. When he got there he saw Allison looking at Bender. "What happened between you two John?" She asked. he took a puff off of his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing happened. What is with you three today?" He asked not seeing Brian approach them. "Hey, Ally." He greeted her causing her to jump and look at him. "Hey, so...neither of you two are going to budge?" Brian sighed and looked at her. "Summary? my parents are assholes. There you go." She cocked her head to the side, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Uh huh." Brian went to speak to Bender but Bender had already turned and walked away. Brian groaned in frustration and stormed off. Allison furrowed her brows and went to meet up with Andrew and Claire.

"So?" Andrew said, looking up at her. Allison sighed and shook her head. "All I know is it has something to do with Brian's parents." Claire thought for a moment before her eyes widened. "John went over to his house last night for dinner, I heard Brian ask him over as I walked home." Andrew was silent and looking down at the ground. "His parents probably didn't approve of their friendship and now John is avoiding him." Claire sighed. "We have to help fix this." She said determined, the other two nodding in agreement.


End file.
